


Mea Pulchra Daemonium

by Skiplowave



Series: IronTitan fics [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Thanos loves Lady Death but she's not interested. She sends her loyal demon instead to charm the mad titan.





	1. Chapter 1

" Madam Death here's today collection of souls."

" Oh~ Tell me, was it a natural disaster or freak accident by chance?"

" Thanos, my lady."

" Oh."

Death sighed  waving off her soul collector. She knew beings kill for many reasons but for  _love_ was an  **annoyance**  to her. Especially when done in her favor, Thanos however took it a step and beyond. Of course it wasn't like that at the start. A mere favor level the population in a few planets or so. An easy job the titan did well...a little too well.  She never caught on of the titans  _gifts_ until their yearly meeting.

_"  Hello Thanos."_

_"  My lady, what a pleasure to see you again. I knew you come around."_

_"  Around? Just wanted to discuss your recent killings that's all."_

_" Nothing else...are you sure?_

Death cringed a little remember very clearly of Thanos' advances. She was interested but the titan was a stubborn man.  _What a headache._ " Sugar plum I'm home!"  A warm smiled formed as death watch her best and most loyal demon Tony appear, her **one and only** merchant of death. " Hello Tony nice to see you~" Tony flew near her throne sitting on the one of the arms. " You seem down what's wrong?"  Pointing her finger at the ground it split open revealing a mass of restless souls. " Aww Dizzy Devil sent you another love b-OW!" Death playful yanked Tony's tail making him laugh lazily flying away from her. " That bad huh? Guess you won't like the recent deal I made..." Death looked down seeing a scroll placed in her lap. Thanos order for an infinity stone, didn't matter which one. " I don't know hun guys cute I guess, and big~"  Tony cooed as his tail wagged a little. Tony was human turned Incubus soon hired to work for death herself. The demon flirted with everything and one, figures he have a crush on the mad titan.  _Hey now!_

" Tony my dear~"

" Yes _my lady_ ~"

 Death gesture her finger for Tony to come over. " You know you're my favorite right?" Tony titled his humming, " Thought that immortal human was your favorite, Wade was it?" Death giggled lightly blushing, " You're correct but I meant my favorite demon-which is you." Tony scooted closer loving the praise, " And you need me to do a job only I can do yeah?" Death smiled lifting Tony's chin getting close to whisper in his ear.

" Would you be a dear and go out with Thanos please?"

" Sure-wait what!?"

Now Tony was blushing and death chuckled. " Please Tony for me~ I know you like him and I'm sure Thanos will love you too." Death gave fake puppy eyes knowing Tony couldn't deny her request. " Seriously? Alright fine!"  A kiss was placed on Tony's forehead as Death patted his head. " And  **this** is why you're my favorite! I'll gather an infinity stone for you to deliver to Thanos. But first I have a date with my other favorite~" Floating away Death left Tony to himself very confident her plan will work.

_Don't worry Thanos you're love awaits you soon~"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you guys think :D  
> all feedback is welcomed


	2. Chapter 2

" Now which planet shall I cleanse today? Hmm my lady surely will love this one. Maw gather the others and send them to this coordinates!"

" Yes my lord! Shall we collect treasures as well?"

" Of course, now go!"

Thanos grinned as his holoscreen closed. Leading back into his throne, the titan was confident Death would enjoy his recent gift.  _Once I collect all infinity stones you'll be my queen._ Looking up Thanos heard faint noise followed by fiery ring opening in the middle of his floor. Out came Tony dressed fancier than usual, red velvet top with black waistcoat, black pants, and red heeled boots. " Hi Gummy Bear~" The demon took few steps forward before dropping on knee pulling out a black box. " Stark-" Tony's tail pointed at Thanos wanting to continue, " Now where was I....oh right!"  _Such a dramatic demon._   Tony smirked as he opened the box revealing a red stone, the reality stone. Thanos got up to reach for what he requested only for Tony to close the box flying few inches back. 

" Whoa there big guy that's not all of my proposal."

" Proposal?"

Tony giggled shoving the box and hands in his pockets walking back over to the titan. " Lady gave me an extra  _job_ to do which I must complete first before yours." Thanos titled his head curious on  _what_ job Death asked the demon to do. " Go on Stark I'm listening." Thanos sat back in his throne, Tony casually flew into the titan's lap making himself comfortable. " You know I'm the  **merchant** of death right?" Thanos hummed as he lightly petted Tony's wings. " I'm Death's favorite. I traded and sold many things in exchange for souls." Thanos looked  Tony who gave him a cheeky grin. " Meaning I know  **exactly** how to please her!" Thanos' pulled Tony up so they meet each others eyes. " How?" The demon giggled  as his tail wrapped around Thanos waist. " You catching on big daddy?" Thanos shook his head still lost on Tony's  _job_. The demon huffed rolling his eyes as he sat back down arms folded across his chest.

" You like making Death happy, so do I. And right now she isn't too happy."

" She's not? That's awful, how could this have happen?"

" Relax and I'll tell you how to make her happy. It's really easy~"

" Is it now?"

" Yup. Be with me! I'm second thing to death after all"

Tony winked at last part and gave a fanged grinned. Thanos understood everything now yet he wasn't sure to be  _pleased_ with it. Lifting Tony's chin, Thanos brought his face close to his. " Tempting offer but why would I go with second best instead of the first?" Tony hummed Thanos could feel the demon's tail wrapped around his waist tighter. " Did I ever tell you what kind of demon I was?" Tony asked with a purr in his force. Thanos removed his hand and lend back into his throne, " Are you not a demon of death?" Tony giggled his eyes making it's way towards the titan's thighs. " Incubus actually, hell of good one at that~" Thanos chuckled at the pun,  _so that's your game huh my lady?_   Large hand gripped Tony's neck making him blush at the rough contact. 

"  **Well incubus, by all means try to change my mind."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol talk about a tease
> 
> You all know what's gonna happen next chapter ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut in this chapter lol

Tony's tail wagged in excitement, Thanos didn't turn him down that was a good sign. Now he just needs to seal the deal making the titan  _his_. " So how you want me?" Thanos hummed hand still around Tony' neck making him the demon moan. Whatever Thanos wanted it probably match his fantasies maybe even better than expected. Tony blushed as he grind against Thanos' crouch. 

" I want you to ride me, clothes off."

Tony grinned as he snapped his fingers, removing all his clothing. Thanos let out a low growl as he grabbed Tony's hips. All awhile his eyes focused on the shiny blue diamond embedded in the demon's chest. " Feel free to touch me where ever big guy~" Tony cooed as he worked on removing the titan's pass.  _Whoa.._ His eyes dilated seeing the large cock already dripping wet. " Someone's excited~" Thanos chuckled as he pulled Tony up to kiss his neck, meanwhile a finger entered Tony to his surprised. " So wet....you did this before seeing me?" Tony moaned feeling the shell of his ear being licked and nipped. "  I-Incubus are naturally like this when-ah h-horny.." Thanos nodded his head as he leaded for to give kiss Tony who kissed back greedily. Thanos pulled back looking the demon in the eyes, both filled with lust. " Well go on ride me." Tony grinned grabbing hold of the titan's cock slowly sitting himself on it.  _Yup way better than I imagine_. Placing both hands on the wide shoulders, Tony slowly rode the titan adjusting to the size before fasten his pace. A growled erupted as large hand slapped Tony's ass another pulling his tail.

" aH d-do that again!" 

" With pleasure."

Another slapped was heard louder than first one even. Tony mewled as he rode Thanos faster one hand on his shoulder the other jerking himself off. The room was filled with the demon's lewd sounds. " So tight...so perfect... **all for me**." Tony gasped feeling wet licks across his diamond and soon his nipples. " E-easy big guy!"  Thanos laughed as kissed the demon's chest once more sneaking in a thrust. " -UCK AGAIN PLEASE!" Arms wrapped around the titan's neck, Tony wanted that spot touched again thankfully Thanos didn't tease him. Thanos stood up, Tony's tail and legs wrapped around the large waist as the titan drilled into him. Thanos grunted in Tony's ear praising how fucking good he was. " I-I,,,so-close-,,,fUcK!"  Tony came coating his and Thanos' chest who came seconds after. Panting filled the room Thanos sat back down lazily kissing Tony.   

" Well that was fun!" A snap was heard and Tony was back to be  dressed...sort of. He wore just a half button red shirt and black boxers, he hummed resting his head Thanos' pecs. The titan couldn't help but cuddle with the demon.

" So changed your mind gummy bear?"

" If this is what my lady has offered to me I accept."

 

_Tony Stark you done it again!_

" GREAT then consider me to be yours! We're going to have so much fun! Oh and f.y.i our lady doesn't mind having  _fun_ with us~"

Tony smirked feeling Thanos getting excited underneath him.  Best plan Death had up to date he'll be sue to pay her back.  _Win win for all_   _as they say_.  Getting up he gave Thanos a fanged smile as his tail wrapped around the titan's neck.

" So ready for round 2?"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those two were made for each other.


End file.
